With the increased use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) solid modeling systems a new frontier of manufacturing technology has emerged that enables translation of the CAD output data into a three-dimensional physical object. This technology is commonly referred to as solid freeform fabrication or layer manufacturing, which entails building an object on a layer-by-layer and point-by-point basis. Examples of commercially available solid freeform fabrication systems include stereo lithography, selective laser sintering, laminated object manufacturing, and fused deposition modeling. Other examples of solid freeform fabrication systems are known to those of skill in the art.
Forming objects automatically in three dimensions is useful in verifying CAD databases, assessing aesthetics, checking ergonomics of design, aiding in tool and fixture design, creating conceptual models and sales/marketing tools, generating patterns for investment casting, reducing or eliminating engineering changes in production, and providing small production runs.